1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a fine pattern, and more particularly, to a method of forming a fine pattern via sputtering under control of process conditions, and to a fine pattern formed thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a variety of industrial fields including light emitting devices such as LED, solar cells, etc., properties required of parts are surely obtained by forming a fine pattern on a substrate. In carbon nanotubes or graphene, research into the synthesis of materials using a fine pattern is ongoing. Hence, a pattern formation process is regarded as essential. Moreover, these days in bio devices or bio technology, the formation of nano patterns and commercialization using the same are receiving attention as key areas of interest and are considered to be the core of new technological developments in the future.
For general patterning, photolithography is mainly utilized to form a desired pattern in such a manner that a photoresist is thinly applied, a mask pattern is placed thereon, light is applied and then etching is performed to thus remove unnecessary portions. However, since this photolithography process involves multiple steps of fabrication of a photomask, application of the photoresist, setting of the unnecessary portions by the mask, removal of the unnecessary photoresist via development, and etching, there are drawbacks in which process equipment or costs required therefor are significant.
In addition to the photolithography, patterning may be carried out by forming a coating layer and then performing mechanical processing or irradiation with X-ray or e-beam. However, this process requires expensive equipment, undesirably resulting in very high processing costs.